Paarthurnax (Skyrim)
Paarthurnax (called the Old One by other dragons or in the Dragon language), is the leader of the Greybeards and brother of Alduin. He helps the Dragonborn several times. Background Paarthurnax was Alduin's general during the First Dragon War, during which he betrayed Alduin and sided with the humans, ultimately being the main contributor to the uprising as he taught humans to use the Thu'um. Interactions Elder Knowledge After the Greybeards teach the Clear Skies shout to the Dragonborn, he or she uses it to approach the summit of the Throat of the World, seeking Paarthurnax for information on the location of an Elder Scroll. Thu'um instruction Paarthurnax is not surprised when the Dragonborn is confused over his form as a dragon. When asked why he is a dragon, he replies with "I am as my father Akatosh made me". He teaches the Dragonborn the Fire Breath shout and can help the Dragonborn to meditate on his shouts, giving them additional perks depending on the word chosen. Battles with the Blades After the Blades learn that Paarthurnax aided Alduin during the First Dragon Wars, they seek to kill him. When the Dragonborn mentions that he betrayed Alduin, the Blades will state that this simply means that he has the ability to betray you and others as well. If he is not killed, Paarthurnax appears to leave the Throat of the World in the Epilogue, intent on bringing the "Way of the Voice" to all Dovah. However, he can still be found perched on the mountain's Word Wall at any given time, and will still aid the Dragonborn in meditating on Shouts. Meditation Paarthurnax will guide the Dragonborn in meditating on words of power. Meditating on a word grants a perk related to that shout until the Dragonborn meditates on a different word. There are three choices: *"Fus" grants the "Force Without Effort" perk which increases the dragonborn's stagger resistance by 25% and causes the Dragonborn to stagger opponents 25% more. Note that this is for all forms of stagger, not just stagger relating to the Fus shout. *"Feim" grants the "Ethereal Spirit" perk to the Dragonborn, causing 25% faster health regeneration while ethereal. Note that the effect is only active while ethereal. No constant effect is added to the player's active effects listing. *"Yol" grants the "Fire Within" perk which increases damage done by fire breath by 25% Quests *The Throat of the World *Elder Knowledge *Paarthurnax (Quest) *Epilogue Behind the scenes * His name means either "Ambition Overlord Cruelty" or "Ambition Tyranny Cruelty". * Paarthurnax is voiced by Charles Martinet, best known for his work as the voice of Mario, Luigi, and Wario in the Super Mario Bros. video game franchise. * Despite the fact that dragons are immortal, Paarthurnax shows clear signs of great age, including tattered skin on his wings and tail, broken and chipped horns and chin-spikes, dulled color in his skin and eyes and a lot of teeth missing. These could simply be Battle scars. He also has a unique roar. Paarthurnax is one of the only dragons not to be killed in the Great Dragon Wars. According to the 'Atlas of Dragons', only three other dragons were known to have lived; Ahbiilok, Mirmulnir and Nahfahlaar. * When first speaking to him, the Dragonborn has the option to say "I wasn't expecting you to be a dragon!" * Sometimes, the two girls running around Rorikstead may say "I had a dream that there was a good dragon. He was old and grey but he wasn't scary." * He says he is a child of Akatosh, in which a few books around Skyrim are read about Akatosh where many of them say that Alduin is another name for Akatosh. This is just speculation by the authors of those books and is believed to be false as none of them have actually seen Akatosh. Bugs * When Dragonborn is told by the Blades that Paarthurnax should be slain, the player is sometimes unable to kill Paarthunax. When attempting to kill him, the player will merely see Paarthurnax's health bar gradually decrease to zero at which point it disappears, although during this entire process Paarthurnax seems oblivious. This glitch can be used to the players advantage to level virtually any combat or magic skill by repeatedly attacking Paarthurnax. **There is a similar glitch where his health will regenerate too quickly to do enough damage to kill him or force him to fight back. However, he will also not fight back if you do continue to attack. This can be fixed by reloading to before you started attacking him. (PS3, before patch 1.4) *During the initial conversation, Paathunax's flying animation can lock up, resulting in a rapid flailing which ultimately results in his disappearance. Even with Paathunax gone, the conversation proceeds despite the dragon being too far away to hear (speech can be read if subtitles are enabled.) **Fix: Exit the conversation, and Paarthurnax will fly back down and land on the word wall he was sitting on before. Then initiate the conversation again. * When talking to Paarthurnax he might just circle up above in the air simply exit the conversation. * When you first encounter Paarthurnax be sure that you don't have a housecarl or Hirling with you because they will attempt to kill Paarthurnax, although it is not likely that the fight will end in the death of Paarthurnax. * Sometimes, during the fight in which you verse Alduin for the first time, he can get stuck in the ground, and will not attack, although absorb damage. Restarting from the beginning of the fight should fix it, but a save halfway through the battle will not. * If Paarthunax is attacked while teaching you the fire breath shout, he will fly off and will not return * Paarthurnax can be unkillable (this is good for training skills), but if you command your Follower to attack then, he can be killed to complete the Blades quest. At high level, a powerful attack may remove all his health, this will not make him die but turn hostile at least, thus enabling you to finish him off (easily enough as his health will be near 0 - confirmed at level 43 on PS3 with 100 points one-handed skill + double wielding daedric swords improved with max smithing + enchanting). * I found that Paarthurnax's chin horn turned black, not sure how to fix just turned one day. *Fix: Goes away when I deactivate the High Resolution Packs. *There is a glitch where you can "fly" Paarthunax; simply climb up the rocks behind him (on the word wall) and jump up his tail onto his back. You must then attack him and he will fly up, taking you with him. This is also a great way of killing him if you sneak attack him and then jump off his back before he flies off, you can then use 'dragonrend' on him and deliver one final blow, making the fight easy. Gallery File:2011-11-13_00015.jpg File:2011-11-13_00016.jpg|On the word wall. File:AlduinFight.jpg|Alduin fighting Paarthurnax. File:AfterBattle.jpg|Paarthurnax after battle with Alduin. File:TESV_2011-11-12_00-13-38-35.jpg|Paarthurnax at night. Aurora in background. Paarthurnax.png|Paarthurnax Paarthurnax Black Horn.jpg Category:Skyrim: Dragons Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Skyrim: Greybeards members Category:Dragons Category:Skyrim Category:Dragons